La reina de las moscas
by juliet36
Summary: Tras un horrible accidente de avión en una isla desierta, Louise se encuentra siendo la única chica en un mundo de hombres. Tratará de ocultar su sexo y para ello, sus compañeros del coro le ayudarán. ¿Pero qué consecuencias tendrá que la única persona que puede ayudarla o delatarla sea Jack Merridew?
1. Chapter 1

El sonido del mar debería ser confortante… relajante. Solo que no lo era. Louise tan solo veía una enorme masa de agua frente a ella. Una masa de agua helada que rugía, como el monstruo que se escondía bajo la cama en aquella antigua casa de campo a la que sus padres la llevaron una vez. Lo único que quería era tragarla, engullirla… al igual que al avión. Ella se había salvado… ¿Pero hasta cuándo estaría segura?

La pequeña chica corrió. Se adentró en la maraña de ramas y arbustos. Su capa negra que señalaba que había pertenecido a uno de los coros más prestigiosos de Inglaterra, ya no servía de protección ni prestigio, tan solo molestaba, enredándose aquí y allí con ramas.

-¡Eh tú! ¡Alto!- Oyó una voz de repente. Louise frenó en seco y se giró hacia la voz autoritaria, que reconocía perfectamente. Allí estaba Jack Merridew, con su cabello pelirrojo y sus pecas, acercándose a ella. Su mirada era firme.- ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Eres la única que falta!- Dijo el chico, molesto. Ella nunca le había gustado a Jack. Desde que el colegio quiso hacerse mixto y admitieron a algunas alumnas, los estudiantes masculinos no habían parado de gastarles bromas pesadas. De hecho, fue Jack Merridew el que tres semanas atrás, le había cortado el pelo mientras dormía. Había sido amonestado y castigado por ello. Pero Louise sabía que el chico no se arrepentía de nada.

-¿Dónde vamos?- Preguntó ella mientras corría detrás de Jack, intentando seguirle el paso. Era difícil. El chico era muy rápido. Louise se quitó la gorra con el emblema plateado del colegio y la sujetó en su mano mientras corría.

-No molestes.- Dijo Jack.- Y date prisa.- Añadió. Louise se mordió el labio para no decir nada. Estaba molesta con él, pero si le gritaba sería peor.

Finalmente se encontraron con el resto del coro. Todos ataviados todavía con las capas y las gorras. Quizá Jack les había ordenado que no se las quitasen.

-¡Escuchadme!- Gritó el chico pelirrojo. El mejor del coro, el único con la placa dorada… Jack Merridew.- ¡Estamos en tierras desconocidas, así que creo que lo mejor es explorar la zona!- De repente Jack señaló un montículo bastante elevado.- Creo que si subimos por ahí y después continuamos elevándonos por el monte, llegaremos a la cima de la montaña. Y desde allí podremos ver lo que nos rodea y ver si hay más supervivientes o agua.- La idea parecía razonable… y no era mala. Puede que Jack no se portase bien con ella, pero era un jefe inteligente. Aunque un jefe también necesitaba otras cualidades, como ser comprensivo y animar a su grupo.- ¡Adelante!- Ordenó Jack.

Todos se dirigieron al montículo y comenzaron a escalarlo, hasta que de repente… Algo resonó en todo el lugar. Era un sonido potente, casi como la bocina de un barco. A su alrededor, los pájaros emprendieron el vuelo desde las copas de los árboles, asustados con el sonido.

-¡Una trompeta!- Dijo uno.

-¡Hay alguien cerca!

-¡Vamos, rápido!- Añadió un tercero. Y dos segundos después todos comenzaron a correr hacia la fuente del sonido. Louise iba a seguirlos cuando…

-¡Esperad!- Ordenó Jack. Todos frenaron en seco, incluso los que ya estaban algo lejos.- ¡¿Qué creéis que pensarán los adultos de nosotros si nos ven corriendo como unos salvajes?! ¡Somos el mejor coro de Inglaterra! ¡Necesitamos mantener la compostura!- Todos los chicos se miraron entre ellos y asintieron.- De acuerdo, haremos una fila e iremos de dos en dos. Yo iré el primero…- Después Jack miró a Louise.- Tú eres la última que ha entrado al coro, así que irás detrás.- Ordenó. Aquello no era justo. Ella había sido la única chica en el viaje del coro, las otras no habían podido acceder, al igual que muchos otros alumnos del colegio. Sus padres le dijeron que era un honor y que los chicos la respetarían más. Pero la sensación de Louise era la contraria. Ellos la odiaban por haberlos acompañado.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al lugar de la trompeta, Louise vio a decenas de niños repartidos por todos lados, pero ningún hombre, ni ningún barco. Jack comenzó a hablar con un chico rubio que tenía algo rosa en las manos cuando de repente…

¡Ploffff! Simon se había desmayado y caído de cara al suelo. Louise y otros chicos lo arrastraron a la plataforma donde estaban los otros chicos y lo tendieron boca arriba. Jack y el chico del objeto rosa seguían hablando.

-¡Debemos escoger a un líder!- Dijo uno. Todos se vieron realmente entusiasmados por la idea. Y el chico del objeto rosa fue el elegido.

-Es una caracola.- Explicaba otro chico regordete con gafas.- Y es lo que os ha traído aquí.

-¡Tenemos mucha suerte!- Dijo el nuevo líder, Ralph.- Estamos nosotros solos en ésta isla. Sin adultos que nos digan qué hacer. ¡Y sin chicas!- Un coro de voces entusiasmadas se elevaron alrededor de Louise. Los chicos del coro comenzaron a mirarla, incómodos, sin saber qué decir. Pero con un gesto, Jack les ordenó que callasen.

Jack, Ralph y Simon iban a partir a la montaña, a explorar. Piggy retuvo unos instantes a Ralph y Louise aprovechó para hablar con Jack.

-¿Por qué no les has dicho que soy una chica?- Preguntó ella. El chico la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Tendrías que darme las gracias, si ellos descubren que eres una chica, te echarán de nuestro grupo, y te quedarás sola en la isla.- Louise tragó duro, angustiada.- De aquí para delante te llamas Louis.- Afirmó Jack. Louis asintió.

-¿Puedo ir a explorar con vosotros?- Preguntó ella.

-¡No! Eres una chica, nos retrasarías.

-Pero…

-¡Quédate en la costa!- Ordenó él, empujándola. Louis se tambaleó pero recobró el equilibrio antes de caer. Cuando volvió a mirar al frente, Jack se había ido. Ella no podía bañarse… le daba miedo el mar.

* * *

_Bueno... espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. La idea me ha estado rondando la mente desde que leí el libro. Y desgraciadamente no he visto muchos fics de ésta gran obra en español así que... tenía que hacer algo al respecto xD_


	2. Chapter 2

La vida en la isla era dura. Nadie había descubierto que era una chica, quizá el cabello corto ayudaba. Todos la llamaban Louis. Sin embargo… ellos sabían que había algo raro en ella. Que ella no era como los demás. Por eso, la mayor parte del tiempo no se le acercaban o la ignoraban. Ella se quedaba sola, recolectando fruta o ayudando a construir los refugios, junto con Simon y Ralph.

Ralph era un buen jefe. Al principio ella había pensado que era descuidado y no le importaban los demás. Pero había demostrado que no. Ralph había ordenado construir tres refugios, recolectar fruta, ir a recoger agua al río para llevarla al campamento… e incluso había nombrado a Jack jefe de los cazadores, cuyo objetivo era encontrar carne.

El mayor peligro para Louise… Louis, era desnudarse y que los otros la descubrieran. Pero ella nunca se bañaba en el mar, ni siquiera se mojaba los pies en él, así que no había problema. Ella prefería el río, era más tranquilo y cristalino, en él no había monstruos. A veces Simon la acompañaba y se bañaba con ella. Él se había convertido en su mejor amigo, solo que a veces le gustaba estar solo, y desaparecía.

Otro de los problemas era que Jack y Ralph habían empezado a pelear. A veces por cosas estúpidas. Ella siempre intentaba apoyar a Jack, aunque no estuviese de acuerdo con él. Después de todo, él seguía llevando la insignia dorada, y además, era él el que había decidido guardar su secreto, pero un día, todo cambió.

-¡Tienes que superar tu miedo al agua!- Le dijo Jack. Más bien se lo ordenó.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Ahora eres un chico, y los chicos no tienen miedo.- Jack agarró a Louise del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la playa. De repente, la idea de estar en pleno contacto con aquel inmenso océano lleno de secretos y alimañas la dejó sin aliento. Ella comenzó a estirar hacia la selva para escapar del chico, pero éste era más fuerte que ella.

Jack, al ver toda la resistencia que Louis oponía, llamó a Robert, que se unió para arrastrar a la chica. Al poco tiempo, otros chicos que estaban alrededor también lo hicieron, tomándoselo como un juego, algo divertido.

-¡Bañemos a Louis!-Gritaban todos entre risas mientras la elevaron del suelo y la dirigieron a la orilla.

Sin embargo no era un juego para Louis, sino que ella solo quería despertar en cualquier momento. Que un chico guapo y fuerte, un príncipe, la salvase en ese momento y se la llevase en su barco. O incluso un pirata.

Pero no había príncipes ni piratas en aquella isla, tan solo niños. Nadie salvaría a Louis, porque ante todo, ella era un chico

Ella comenzó a gritar, lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas, y lo hizo tan fuerte y con tanto horror que justo cuando iban a lanzarla al agua los chicos comenzaron a debatirse entre hacerlo o no.

-¡Soltadlo, dejadlo en el suelo!-Gritó una voz chillona.

Los chicos comenzaron a hacerlo y dejaron a Louis en la arena. Todo su cuerpo temblaba casi compulsivamente. Sus ojos estaban abierto como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Alguien se acercó a ella y comenzó a darle golpecitos en el brazo para que reaccionase.

-No pasa nada. No van a meterte en el agua si tú no quieres.- Dijo una voz tranquilizadora. Louis levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Ralph.

Louis jamás había prestado mucha atención a Ralph. No le disgustaba su jefe, pero tampoco es que le gustase. Desde que lo había conocido, lo había visto como alguien demasiado despreocupado. Alguien que vivía en su mundo privado en el que siempre había sido el rey.

Sin embargo allí estaba él, salvándola. ¿Eso lo convertía en su pirata o príncipe azul? ¿En aquel chico guapo que relataban los cuentos de su madre? Louis observó su cabello rubio casi blanquecino y su piel morena, manchada por algunas quemaduras del sol.

Ralph le devolvía la mirada, y había algo en ella que era diferente a como miraba a todos los demás chicos. Por un momento, incluso Ralph pareció sobresaltado. ¿Lo habría notado? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que ella era una chica? Louis se levantó y salió corriendo de allí. A su espalda podía oír la voz de Piggy, que ya estaba sonando desde hacía un rato, solo que ella no lo había advertido.

-¡Sois unos salvajes!- Decía- ¿No veis lo asustado que estaba Louis? ¡No podéis hacer eso!...

Louis no se giró para mirarlos, porque temía la mirada de Ralph, y también la de todos los demás. Después de sus gritos, el hecho de que había algo raro en él era más evidente. Louis era diferente, solo que nadie sabía decir porqué.

Jack miró como Louis se marchaba de allí con el ceño fruncido. Había visto las miradas entre ella y Ralph y no le habían gustado. Un sentimiento que le retorcía el estómago y le apretaba la garganta comenzó a formarse en su interior. Ella tenía que alejarse de Ralph.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis descansaba en una de las piedras del río, con el cuerpo medio sumergido, mientras Simon continuaba bañándose. Ella pensaba en Ralph. Últimamente ella siempre pensaba en Ralph.

Jack le había ordenado que no se acercase a él. Pero a ella ya le daba igual lo que Jack dijese. No estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo. Sin embargo, para su decepción, parecía ser Ralph el que la evitaba a toda costa desde aquel día en la playa.

-¿Crees que le disgusto? O quizá piense que soy un cobarde.- Le estaba diciendo a Simon. Él no le contestaba, estaba distraído bañándose, pero Louis sabía que la estaba escuchando.- Sé que soy un chico, y que los chicos no gritan o se asustan, al menos los valientes. Y de verdad que no quiero asustarme… pero es que cuando me acerco al océano… no sé. Mi cabeza comienza a pensar en tiburones abalanzándose hacia mí con sus colmillos, pulpos gigantes enroscando sus tentáculos en mis piernas para arrastrarme hacia dentro o… - Louis se dio cuenta de que se había tensado contra las rocas al pensar en ello. Simon llegó hasta ella.- ¿Cómo lo haces tú para no tener miedo a nada?

-Yo sí que tengo miedo.- Aseguró el chico.- Puede que no al mar… pero sí a otras cosas.

-¿Cómo qué?

-No lo sé.- Admitió el chico.- Puede que no tenga miedo al mar o a la oscuridad… Pero realmente no encuentro ninguna razón para temerles. La gente los teme porque los niños solemos temer a lo desconocido, pero lo que yo intento es conocerlo, y así dejas de temer. Solo dejas de temer a la oscuridad cuando te das cuenta de que no hay nada en ella. Cuando enciendes la luz todo sigue igual que cuando la apagas. O el mar… Yo no he visto todavía ningún tiburón o pulpo gigante, deben vivir en otro sitio o alguien ya habría sabido herido. Louis asintió, pero poco convencida.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que te da miedo?- Simon hizo una mueca pensativa y se sujetó a las rocas, junto a ella.

-Supongo que tengo miedo a que no nos rescaten y tengamos que vivir y crecer aquí para siempre.- Dijo finalmente. Louis miró sus profundos ojos azules. Era cierto. Aquello era más digno de tener miedo que al océano, y sin embargo ella era lo suficientemente estúpida como para no pensar en ello.- Y también tengo miedo a enfermar aquí… o a que ellos se den cuenta de que eres una chica.

Los demás pensaban que Simon era raro, al igual que Louis. Y que como los dos eran diferentes, por eso siempre estaban juntos. Sin embargo, en aquel momento Louis se sintió la persona más afortunada del mundo por tener a Simon a su lado.

-¿Tú me abandonarías si los demás lo hiciesen?- Preguntó ella.- No te culparía.- Añadió. Después de todo, las condiciones de Simon empeorarían si fuese con ella. La comida sería peor, no tendrían refugio…

-Yo jamás te abandonaría.- Prometió. Louis le sonrió y ambos salieron del agua para vestirse. Justo cuando ya iban a marcharse, una manada de salvajes les rodeó, y su líder de cabello rojo, se acercó a Louis.

-Es injusto que mientras nosotros estemos cazando vosotros os dediquéis a jugar en el agua. Ralph nombró cazadores a todo el coro.- Dijo él, con autoridad.

-Simon no puede cazar debido a sus desmayos. ¿O es que ya te has olvidado?- Contestó Louis, imponiéndose.

-Por eso aceptamos que Simon se quede ayudando a Ralph con los refugios. Pero tú no tienes ninguna excusa.- Louis se imaginó acuchillando a uno de esos cerdos de los que Jack tanto hablaba a pesar de que no habían atrapado ninguno. El pensamiento le dio náuseas.

-Jack, tú siempre has dicho que yo no debería estar en el coro. Nunca te he caído bien y tú a mí tampoco me gustas. Me cortaste el pelo mientras dormía, y el otro día casi me lanzas al mar.- Le dijo.

-¡Solo intentaba ayudarte!- Gritó Jack empujando a Louis.- Dices que eres un chico pero no te comportas como un hombre.- Después tiró su lanza al suelo, junto a ella.- Mañana te unirás a nosotros.- Acto seguido todos desaparecieron de allí a la carrera, encabezados por Jack.

* * *

Al dia siguiente Louis se encontró corriendo entre la maleza, persiguiendo a un cerdo mientras esquivaba todo tipo de ramas y lianas. Para su sorpresa… le gustaba. La sensación era sublime. Se sentía libre y salvaje mientras corría sin freno, acechando a su presa. Y tenía una gran cualidad: Era veloz. Más que la mayoría de sus compañeros de coro. Casi no lo podía creer. Por primera vez, ella era mejor en algo. Y ellos la aceptaban, quizá pronto la tratarían como un igual.

-¡Ya casi lo tienes Louis!- Gritó una voz a su espalda, animándola a continuar.

Ella mantuvo al cerdo frente a ella en el punto de mira mientras huía. Doblaba su cuerpo y giraba a la misma vez que él. Sin embargo el gran animal parecía nunca cansarse, nunca frenar, sino cada vez ser más rápido. De repente la chica notó otra presencia a su lado. Giró la cabeza brevemente para atisbar el cabello rojizo del chico, que corría con tanta determinación como ella. O incluso más. Jack.

Louis no podía permitir que Jack la adelantase. Aquello sería inaceptable. Ella tenía que demostrarle de qué era capaz. Ella tenía que dejarlo atrás, sin embargo el chico se resistía. Estaban separados por dos metros como mucho, pero a la misma altura y cercanía del jabalí. Aquello ya no era una caza. Aquello era una competición. Y solo uno podría ganar.

El pecho del chico se movía de arriba abajo y Jack jadeaba mientras corría. Sin embargo la mirada en su rostro mostraba determinación. Él no pararía ni aunque le costase la vida, jamás se rendiría. Ella tampoco.

Louis comenzó a notar la fatiga en su cuerpo. Éste comenzó a ser pesado. Los pulmones parecían haberse vuelto inútiles, como dos bolsas en las que ya no cabe más aire. Y Jack le estaba ganando terreno. Ahora era él el que estaba más cerca del cerdo. El chico lanzó su lanza y ésta se asestó en uno de los muslos traseros del animal.

Éste emitió un sonido gutural, trastabilló, tropezó, la lanza calló y éste volvió a ponerse de pie. Louis lanzó su lanza que fue directa al lomo del animal, sin embargo no pareció causarle más daño que un rasguño. El animal gruñó de nuevo, y desapareció entre la maleza. Louis maldijo con un grito de rabia mientras caía al suelo, extasiada.

-¡¿A eso lo llamas tú lanzar con fuerza?!- Bramó Jack, furioso. Perfecto, ahora la culpa se la llevaría ella.

-¡Es un palo de madera, Jack! Por muy fuerte que lance, no va a convertirse en un instrumento mortífero.- Louise pudo ver la mirada de furia en el rostro del chico, y antes de que ella pudiese hacer nada, Jack había recogido su lanza y apuntado a Louise con ella. Ella notó la punta ejerciendo presión contra su garganta, y por un momento se vio muriendo allí, a manos del chico. Finalmente, Jack apartó la lanza de su cuello. La chica lo miró sin poder evitar que el miedo se reflejase en su mirada. Jack sonrió con malicia.

-Mírate. No puedes evitar ser una chica, tan débil e indefensa como el primer día.- Acto seguido se marchó de allí, mientras los otros cazadores comenzaron a llegar. Ellos miraron durante unos segundos a Louis, tirado en el suelo, pero tras unos segundos giraron hacia Jack y corrieron detrás de él, después de todo, él era el alfa.


End file.
